The overall goal of this project is to improve the health of Americans by improving the quantity and quality of clinical research. We seek to accomplish this by developing a curriculum in clinical research at the University of Vermont to effectively and efficiently transform clinicians and other young academics into successful independent clinical investigators. Our specific aims are to: Develop a two-year didactic curriculum of rigorous skills training; Convene a multidisciplinary Advisory Board to recruit and select Clinical Research Fellows and evaluate and lead the program; Select energetic, intelligent, honest, and hardworking clinicians and other young academics; Ensure adequate protected time to study and do research; Train mentors and assign one to each Clinical Research Fellow; Engage the Clinical Research Fellows in a supportive environment of inquiry; Evaluate the program on an ongoing basis. The didactic program will consist of five courses and three ongoing activities offered each year so that Clinical Research Fellows may complete the core curriculum in two years: Designing Clinical Research - Research design, epidemiology and protocol writing; Conducting Clinical Research - Ethics, legal issues, and the management of research; Analyzing Clinical Research - Descriptive and hypothesis testing biostatistics; Multivariate Methods for Clinical Research - Linear and logistic regression and survival analysis; Reporting Clinical Research - Abstracts, posters, platform presentations, seminars, and articles; Seminars in Clinical Research - Faculty and visitor presentations of methods and results; Workshop in Clinical Research - Fellow-directed presentations; Mentoring - A structured relationship with a trained advisor and mentor. We expect to be fully operational within one year of starting. Our goal is to have at least 5 to 10 Clinical Research Fellows and 50 other participants from all Departments of the Medical Center in each year.